


Little Miss Ball Breaker

by rothalion



Category: Army Of Two (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rothalion/pseuds/rothalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rios and Samantha go to Fiji for two weeks leaving Salem and Nala to run amok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rules Are Meant To Be What?

**_ LITTLE MISS BALL BREAKER _ **

**_ Chapter One _ **

**_ Rules Are Meant To Be What? _ **

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                 

 

       “Now Salem, Salem pay attention to me, Elliot!”

      “What?” Elliot squealed batting away the soccer ball. “Hold on Nala you’re mother’s briefing us. Hold the ball.”

       “This is Nala’s school schedule, her Tae Kwan Do practice and church schedules and a list of the household rules and her times for bed and such. Elliot Salem follow them.”

       “I will Samantha. I, we will. Right And-A-Half?” He said taking the papers from the concerned woman.

       “Roger that Mom, to the letter.”

      “To the well…even the fine print letters, Samantha.”

       “Yup Mom to those too. Bye, enjoy Fiji.”

      “Nala you really don’t need to sound so happy about getting rid of us for two weeks. We are your parents.”

        “Mom’s right and if your uncle there fucks this up he’s never babysitting again.”

       “Language Tyse, geeze!”

        “I’ll give you language, Salem. The schedules Salem; follow them verbatim.”

       “Verb who-tim?”

       “Fancy for, _to the letter_ , Uncle E. Dad didn’t want to just repeat Mom’s orders.”

      “Roger that.”

        “Elliot concentrate! Follow the instructions. That means church, school, bed times, the dentist next Wednesday and anything else on there that your stagnated, juvenile delinquent, little brain chooses to deem as unnecessary. Copy that?”

      “Copy, I copy, Jesus Christ and fuck me twice, Tyse; if you don’t trust me, take her to Murray’s!

       “No! Alice is no fun, Daddy.”

        “I know, and this one is. That’s precisely what worries us.”

      “Fuck Tyse gimme some credit. I actually stole some money once from the church collection plate and got Sea Monkeys. Didn’t kill them, how much harder can a kid be?”

      “0934 Dad, Vaya con Dios, Papa Tank One, you’re gonna miss your plane.”

      “She’s right Tye we really need to go.”

       “I’ll call you tonight, Elliot. You behave, Nala. I love you both.”

      As soon as Rios’ truck rounded the corner the two compatriots high fived and fist pounded before bolting into the house. Two weeks alone, just the two of them and they’d already planned out several missions.

       It didn’t take long for the duo to cast aside Samantha’s rules. It was Sunday, they skipped church went out onto Rios’ shooting range and fired Salem’s new CZ 97 nine mm. and instead of microwaving one of the Samantha pre-made dinners from the freezer they headed out for pizza. The pizza place was near Salem’s house and that led to hitting the surf just as the sun went down. Once inside the little apartment they started playing video games. Before Salem knew it the clock hit eleven p.m. and Rios was calling to check in. Salem did a fine job of lying about what they’d done all day while Nala sat grinning and giving him a thumbs up after he dutifully informed the big soldier that his lovely daughter was snuggly under her covers and fast asleep. Finally around two a.m. they both fell asleep on Salem’s couch controllers in their laps.

       “Uncle Elliot, Uncle Elliot get up it’s 0600. I need to go home and get dressed for school. Dragon One, wake up.”

      Salem groaned and uncoiled from the sofa. His arm was asleep from where Nala had fallen asleep on him.

      “What!”

      “School silly. It’s 0600. I need my school uniform. We have to hurry.”

      “Oh shit. Yea ok. Lemme piss and you find my keys and wallet and we’re gone. You need the bathroom?”

      “Did it before I woke you up. I’m not risking that smell.”

       Salem glared at her and stumbled to his bathroom. He pissed, ran his fingers through his hair, slapped on some deodorant and returned to Nala.

       “Gonna take me to school dressed like that?”

      Salem looked down at what he had on and shrugged. His Levis, with their torn out knees, had seen better days and were stuffed behind the tongues of his untied boots. He had on one of Tyson’s old SSC tee shirts that swallowed him and his hair was still a frazzled mop

       “I’m not going to class.” He muttered slapping his hat on backwards. I passed third grade. I think.”

       “Fourth and ok I guess.” Nala said; the trepidation in her voice not lost to Salem. “Well let’s just get moving then.”

       Salem got her home and made coffee while she changed. He threw in some toast and dug around until he found some Granola Bars.

       “All dressed, I have my backpack and my stupid Violin, oh you made us coffee! Mom will kill us.”

       “Black just the way we like it.”

       “Roger that.”

      “How come they make you wear that ugly ass uniform but you’re allowed to use my old beat up, camo ruck.”

      “Don’t know. Grownups and their stupid rules.”

      “Damn thing’s as big as you are.”

       “Yea, well Giddy and Heck told me about when you were a talking Rucksack so take that Mister.”

       “To hell with them. I carried my weight though didn’t I?”

       “Damn near drowned, Dragon One.”

      “Yup, so I guess that makes me and you even, And-A-Half.”

      “Nope, I have no memory of the accursed event.”

       “Accursed?”

       “It means…”

       “I know what it means. Who calls it accused?”

      “Daddy. Ready? It’s 0733. If we leave now we’ll miss the 0808 northbound train and you’ll be in the front of the line to park.”

       At the school Salem parked and walked Nala in. He ignore the stares of the other parents most of whom were dressed in business attire.

       “Fucking rich people.”

       “You and Daddy are rich.”

       “Yea but we ain’t fancy rich and we actually work for our money. Imagine any of these soft fools in a fire fight. Jesus Christ and…”

       “Fuck us four or five times, Dragon One.”

       The pair burst out laughing and a parking attendant gave them and ugly look. Nala stuck her tongue out at the volunteer and grabbed hold of Elliot’s hand.

       “Give ‘em a little power and they get all crazy, Uncle Elliot.”

      “Tell me about it.”

      At the door he gave her a hug and she stood tip toe and kissed his cheek.

      “See you right here after school ok. Right here, Dragon One. Mark the coordinates.”

      “Roger that. Have a good day. Extraction at 1615, then according to the list the accursedly useless Tae Kwan Do at 1900. Love you.”

      “Roger that and I love you too!”

 

 

 

 


	2. Extraction With No Strings Attached

                                            

 

**_ Little Miss Ball Breaker _ **

**_ Chapter Two _ **

**_ Extraction with No Strings Attached _ **

 

[](http://s877.photobucket.com/user/rothalion1/media/AoT/1693202-aot_2_legion_cps_021_zps3a6f0597.jpg.html)

       By Wednesday Salem was bored out of his mind. Drop Nala at school, go back home or to Tyson’s and wait to pick her up. He couldn’t drink, couldn’t go to a club; he just had to sit around, behave and wait to retrieve her at 1615. Monday he slept, Tuesday by 1000 he was picking at fuzz on Rios’ drapes and returned to his own place and cleaned it top to bottom; something he never did unless Rios threatened him with a beating. So on Wednesday half way home from the school he had a thought. Pie; he felt like pie and Rios had a chef’s kitchen. A quick trip to the store and a buggy full of pie supplies solved the problem.

       Once back at Rios’, he got to work baking. First he made the dough from scratch then he began the fillings, and finally set about getting the three pies into the oven. He looked around the big kitchen and sighed. He’d thrashed the normally tidy room and after studying the mess decided that cleaning it up was probably the better road to travel. He rinsed the bowls and utensils, loaded the lot into the dishwasher and mopped the flour dusted tile floor.

        “That should do it. Now all I need to do is clean the bathrooms, throw in the laundry and sweep the foyer. See Samantha that’s on the list for today, and I’m doing it. Should make up for skipping church on Sunday.”

      The pies finished baking about the same time that he’d completed his chores and he set them out to cool. Apple, peach and cherry; Nala should like all three and freshly baked pie would be the last treat the girl would be expecting for dessert especially from him. Content with his accomplishment, he hadn’t baked a pie since working in the prison kitchen as a juvenile; he checked the schedule for that night. Nala had Judo practice, a damn sight more effective than Tae Kwan Do, at 1700. 1700 until 2200, an extra-long practice because the Dojo would be competing in a tournament over the weekend. Rios hated to miss it but it he’d promised Samantha Fiji in May and the tournament overlapped the only free two weeks the men had off from SSC.

       Salem checked his watch. 1230 if he waited until 1415 to get her they wouldn’t have time to eat the pies before practice. He dug through his wallet and found the battered slip of paper with Nala’s check out information on it.

        “Password is, “Жир шут. Zoor choot. That works. Ok so I’ll just extract her a little early. It’ll be puurfet. Then we can eat some pie and she’ll have digestion time…you are tactical genius Elliot Nicholas       Salem.”

       A Half an hour later Elliot parked in the school parking lot. He wasn’t sure why but the idea of going into the front office made him very uncomfortable. Committed he marched ahead and pulled open the door. It smelled just like when he’d gone to school and that gave him a further case of the jitters.

       “Can I help you?”

      He paused just inside the door, looked across the office at the volunteer, an older woman, behind the desk and frowned. Old was not good. Old meant she’d be crotchety and abrupt and he just did not manage those attributes very well.

     “Yes ma’am, I ah, I need to check out my…well niece please.” He said crossing to the tall counter a broad smile on his face.

       “And her name would be?”

        “Nala Rios, ma’am.”

      The woman paused in her typing at the key board and looked up at him with a scowl. Just as he’d figured she thought he was some kind of child molester.

        “Nala? Her uncle. Nala doesn’t have an uncle in Florida.”

       “Oh, well Tyson, her old…her father and I we’re old friends, so I’m Uncle Elliot. That kind of uncle. He’s vacationing in Fiji and I’m kid sitting.”

       “I see. Well, that kind of uncle, why are you checking little Miss Nala out today?”

       “Little Miss Nala? Why?” The politeness slipped away and Salem was once again Salem.

       “Why, because I need to notate the reason. Records, you know for the records.”

       Salem hadn’t planned for a why. What the school care why you wanted your own kid early. Wasn’t their business.

       “Yea for the records. I’m pretty familiar with records. She has the Flu. Yea, the Flu came on suddenly.”

       “I have a note that says she has the dentist next Wednesday, nothing for today.”

       “Well you can’t exactly make an appointment for having the Flu can you Ms. Rath-big-gerston. Rathbiggerston?” Elliot replied sounding out the dreadful name.

      “Yes, Rathbiggerston, old English name goes back several generations. I need to see identification. The Flu, if Nala was sick why did you send her this morning?”

      “Came on after that.”

       “And how were you made aware of her illness?”

       Salem was getting ready to come unglued.

       “How? I…”

       “Please tell me that she did not utilize a cellular telecommunications device during school hours to alert you to her distress. If that is the case then the ramifications for Little Miss Nala will be quite serious.”

      “Ramifications? Little Miss, my happy ass Little Miss…”

       “Mr. Salem!”

       “Oh sorry, excuse me but really have you ever _met_ Little Miss Nala, Ms. Rathbiggerston?”

       “I have and she is an extraordinarily gifted and delightful child. Tyson and Samantha have done exemplary job with her upbringing. Why?”

      Salem forced down the vision of Nala blasting away with his new CZ 97and his Galil on Sunday and focused back on Ms. Rathbiggerston.

      “Delightful. Just curious. By chance Ms. R. were you teaching school say back in 1975 or ’76 in the swamps of Louisiana?”

       “Excuse me. How old do you think I am?”

       “I…you…never mind and no Nala did not utilize a cellular device. I just…well she was under the weather this morning and I probably should have kept her home, but I’m new to this whole kid watching op; although I did steal some money from the church collection box and buy and raise some sea monkeys once. I was about her age. So yea in hind sight, despite my orders to follow Samantha’s schedule, she just needs to be at home resting. Just following my gut. It’s what keeps me and her dad, Tyson, alive at our job. Following our instincts, it does. Very important, gut instinct, so  I am, we are pretty good at it.”

      Ms. Rathbiggerston looked up at Salem her mouth agape. Even if he proffered the required identification he was just too odd and she didn’t feel comfortable releasing the girl to him. He was dressed in worn, holey Levis, tucked into untied boots. The shirt he wore was for Israel Weapon Industries Ltd, an automatic weapon’s manufacturing company, and his hat was on backwards over a shock of unkempt hair. To top it off it appeared that he hadn’t shaved in days and the puffiness beneath his eyes betrayed lack of sleep or worse yet some form of substance abuse. What confused the old educator was that she knew Tyson and felt fairly certain that he would not leave Nala in poor hands. Well that was provided the man was telling the truth.

       “Yes gut instinct, I’m trying to ignore mine just now, Mr. Elliot because it is telling me to send you packing. Are you intoxicated?”

        “Drunk? No why? Haven’t drank, drunk, imbibed anything in days. Kid duty, I’m on kid duty.”

       “Eyes, puffy eyes tell-tale sign.”

       “Allergies. Allergies to just about every god damned plant on the planet, now can I check out my niece or not? Projectile vomit is not a pretty sight.”

      “Project…”

“Ile vomit. She almost had it last night.”

       “Almost? Is that possible?

      “I had a case back in Bosnia; horrible absolutely horrible, the anxiety was…the almost of it…”

      “Bosnia? What exactly is it you and Mr. Rios do to have such good gut instinct?”

      Salem had reached the end of his patience. Who did this old bitty think she was?

       “Private military contractors. Soldiers for hire.”

       “Mercenaries.”

       “Have it your way. Me, my specialty is sniper and demolitions.”

      “That explains Nala’s Alice pack.”

       “Alice pack?”

      “My two sons are Marines. I am familiar with the military. This whole privatization bill will never pass. Senator Whitehorse will see to that.”

      “We’ll see. And my sympathies for your boys. Should ‘a gone Army. Rangers rule. Tell ‘em to quit and go private. They’ll make six figures easy if they’re any kind of good. Now, Nala? Please.”

      “Identification.”

      Salem handed over his driver’s license and waited while Ms. Rathbiggerston scrutinized it. She clicked around on the key board throwing occasional glances his way. He’d had an easier time extracting Rios from the terrorists in Cambodia two years ago.

      “You expire in ninety days.”

       “I what? Expire?” He spat out insulted.

       “Your driver’s license.”

      “Oh, that’s all. Thought you meant I was gonna catch a round or something. Thanks.”

        “Ok password, Mr. Salem. I need the password.”

      Ms. Rathbiggerston looked up at him smugly over the tops of her glasses feeling certain that he did not possess it and that she would be able to have him arrested for attempted child abduction.

      “Жир шут. Zoor choot.”

       “Shore…”

      “Zoor choot. Z…Zoor, get it right.”

      “I need you to write it. It’s in Cyrillic and writing it is part of the test.”

       “Right...Cyrillic. Gimme a pencil.”

      He took the pencil, scribbled down the words and handed the paper and writing implement back.

       “Zoor choot.”

       “What does that mean?”

       “It means you get on the god damned horn and get Nala.”

       “There is no need to become ornery, Mr. Salem. This is protocol. Mr. Rios’ protocol; after all one cannot be too safe when it comes to child kidnappings these days. What does Zoor Choot mean? I am required by Mr. Rios to confirm it.”

      “That sorry, fat f…” He cut himself off and smiled at Ms. Rathbiggerston. “The Fat one’s Jester. That’d be me, for the record. He’s the fat one and I am his jester.”

       “Somehow that does not surprise me. Good, I will call for Nala; it appears that she’s in Violin.”

       “Good she hates that accursed instrument.”

      “Accursed?”

       “It means…”

      “I am well aware of the definition. Now if you will just have a seat she will be here shortly.”

      Salem took a seat on the mango hued bench and groaned. He couldn’t believe how difficult it was to simply get a kid out of school early. Before he had time to completely come to terms with the debacle Nala showed up.

        “Uncle Elliot?”

       “I’m sorry I sent you to school with the flu sweetie, is your fever gone, did you vomit, the projectile kind, is your throat still soar? Come here Little Miss Nala, let’s get you home.”

       Nala stared at him but realizing what her uncle had staged played along.

       “Yea throat’s all scratchy and stomach’s …well projectile vomiting I…maybe still a threat Uncle E.”

        “Really dear projectile…”

        Nala doubled over and clenched her stomach. That was all Ms. Rathbiggerston needed to see. The thought of vomit in her office was enough to sway her mind and aside from that Nala did not seem in any way afraid of her uncle.

         “Take her, she’s yours. Nala I hope you feel better soon.”

        The duo left the office and tried their best not to skip happily to Salem’s truck; after all Nala was sick.

        Once in the truck Salem sighed and banged his head on the steering wheel four or five times.

       “What were you thinking, Dragon One? Really, the flu? Pulling that on Rathbiggerston. Oh hell and heathens I am so fucking compromised.”

       “What? I have goodies at home and you need to rest before Judo. I got you out just chill and enjoy your freedom. You want to win this weekend right?”

       “Yes, but that isn’t gonna happen. My fucking Dojo is too nice.”

      “Language.”

       “Ugh. You said I had two weeks of free cursing, Uncle E.”

       “Yea but not too freely. Too nice?”

        “Yup you’ll see. Why do you think Dad doesn’t let you come to practice? He doesn’t want you to see how lame it is. Giddy knows. Giddy’s tried to tell him.”

       “Really?”

       “Really.”

       “Hmph, well then I guess I’ll just have to recon the Dojo and we’ll have to reassess and temper your skill set. In the meantime, early exfil and an afternoon of fun, gimme five!”

 

 

 


	3. One Badger and A Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem learns a lesson about trust from Nala.

**_ LITTLE MISS BALL BREAKER _ **

**_ Chapter Three _ **

**_ One Badger and A Half _ **

 

**_ Note: _ ** _I have not trained in Judo or Sambo. I have trained Kung Fu, Tae Kwan Do, Kendo and Western Fencing. I researched the Judo information and watched You Tube videos to try and get a handle on the moves. The descriptions are brief but sort of narrow down the main differences. I can’t post links for them but if anyone is curious just search them and there are many examples. If I have any glaring errors let me know._

_That said Happy Holidays and enjoy the chapter!_

**_ Definitions: _ **

**_Shitabaki:_** Judogi pants.

**_Kata-Guruma:_** Judo throw where the opponent’s head used to hold on to for the throw.

**_Seoi Nage:_** Judo throw where the opponent’s arm is used to hold onto to do the throw.

**_Uchi-Mata:_** Another throw where a leg is used to scoop and throw the opponent.

**_Ebi-Garmi:_** This is a choke hold as well. A standing sort of move. I couldn’t find a good sample to observe but is apparently a common counter move to Kata Guruma.

**_Randori:_** Sparring to learn but these two guys are going to cross that line.

**_Rear Naked Arm Bar:_** Neck hold to choke out an opponent.

**_Uwagi:_** Judogi shirt

**_M_** ** _ой_** ** _Бог_** ** _,_** ** _Барсук_** ** _!_** ** _Маленькая девушка - барсук также:_** My God Badger! Little girl is Badger too.

**__ **

 

[](http://s877.photobucket.com/user/rothalion1/media/AoT/4sambo_zps468fe166.jpg.html)

Ten minutes into the trip Elliot finally pressed Nala for answers about the dojo.

“So your dojo’s lame. Why?”

“Arghh, they just…you don’t need to worry about it Uncle Elliot.”

“Course I do. We’re partners; partners look out for each other.”

“Dad’ll kill you.”

“So what’s new? Now talk.”

“Where are we going? You passed the exit.”

“My place. Need some clothes.”

“Clothes?”

“Shitabaki.”

“No Dragon One; please you can’t.”

“Why not? I’m just acting as a concerned consumer. Like your dad does for me. Just making sure you’re getting your money’s worth. Remember when he told me not to buy that Mustang Cobra the Saleen?”

“Yea, but you ignored his help and you bought it anyway, Dragon One! Forty large and the fucking motor exploded three days later and it burned up; even the tires. Please leave my Dojo alone.”

“Four. Technically four days later and that’s only because it was green. Green’s never been a good color for me. Now why so lame?”

“Hell and heathens I wish this was Stoli.” Nala grumbled, then took her water bottle from the Alice pack and drank a long drink before going on.

“You’re nine! I can allow free cursing, missed bed times and stealing from the church collection plate but you boozin’ it will get me sent back to prison, missy.”

“And that’d be a fuckin’ loss.”

“What! Hey! You’re starting to sound a lot like your fat assed old man.”

“That’s what he says about me, about you. Anyway they just don’t teach us mean enough, aggressive enough skills to beat the other dojos. Like how in soccer the south end teams are pulling jerseys and stuff, learning how to cheat, well we don’t learn the more offensive stuff and we lose. Sometimes I can see, from watching you and Giddy, that they teach us wrong too. Foot placement and stuff like that. Everything’s just off a bit. Perry Sensei, at Tae Kwan Do, he doesn’t like Judo Sensei Wellington either. I heard him telling a parent that my Judo Dojo is a belt mill. That’s not a compliment, Dragon One.”

“Then why the hell does your old man send you?”

“Mom is _friends_ with Sensei Wellington. Do the math.”

“Oh. That’s not good but I can fix that.”

“Daddy won’t like it and Mom, she hates Judo as it is and only lets me go because of Sensei, so just forget I mentioned it. I like it. I’ll win with the baby stuff somehow and learn it right another day.”

“No we’ll teach you some good stuff. Ok we’re here. Let’s fly up, grab my stuff and haul ass home, like I said I have a surprise for us.”

Salem opened his apartment door and motioned Nala in. She froze and he tripped over her.

“Oh my god, Dragon One, is this the right apartment?”

“Yup, so bored yesterday I cleaned _all_ day. Proud a me?”

“More like thinking you might have the flu or something.”

“Check it out And-A-Half, especially the kitchen. Tell me your old man wouldn’t be proud as hell of the job I did!”

Nala wandered around looking at the immaculate space while Elliot gathered his clothes. The garbage can was not only empty but freshly scrubbed. The typical eight box stack of empty pizza boxes was missing. She leaned down and peered under the couch; there were no empty bottles or beer cans and his remote controls and game controllers were lined up neatly on the crystal clear glass coffee table and not strewn round the room. She picked one up and shook her head.

“You cleaned the controllers, Dragon One?”

“Yea the consoles too. Dusted the furniture with lemony stuff, washed the windows and fuck I did like ten loads of laundry and put them all away. I’m packed let’s roll. You see the bathroom?”

“No?”

“Go look, new shower curtain, rugs, tooth brush holder and waste baskets. New colors and style, like it?”

“Yea it’s cool, like being in an aquarium. I love it. Nice job, Dragon One maybe now I can stay over more.”

“We can hope.”

She met him at the door and they fist bumped before heading back to the truck.

Twenty minutes later they rolled into Rios’ driveway. Nala raced to the door so that she could use her key. She pushed in and again stopped short.

“What’s that smell?”

“Did laundry. Probably the dryer.”

“No it’s food. Apples and cinnamon. You bought a pie?”

“I baked three pies.”

Nala turned and looked up at Salem stunned.

“Baked, you, really?”

“Apple, Cherry and Peach. We have vanilla ice cream and caramel syrup and nice fresh milk to go with them. It’s why I stole you early from school, so you’d have time to digest before Judo.”

“Jesus Christ and fuck me twice I love you Dragon One!” She squealed dropping her back pack and Violin on the foyer floor and dashing for the kitchen.

They ate the pies and chatted about Nala’s day. Finally it was time to go to Judo and Nala headed to her room to get ready. While she was gone Elliot’s cell phone rang; he looked at the number and grinned amazed that his earlier message had been returned.

“Tell me you’re still in country, Old Bear.”

“Da, da why, Барсук (Barsukh)?”

“Need a favor; can you be at the gym around 2230?”

“Da, I can. What do you need?”

“Need you to show a friend a few tricks.”

“I’ll see you then.”

“One more thing. There’s a Judo dojo on Harvester. Can you swing by around 1700 I need a second pair of eyes but kinda discreet.”

“What’s in it for, Vasily?”

“Beer after?”

“Da beer is good. See you there, Barsukh.”

“Yes! Nala get a move on kiddo; traffic on Grant sucks this time of night.”

They arrived at the Dojo just in time and Elliot found a place to stand along the wall with the other parents and Judokas not training. About fifteen minutes into the session. Vasily squeezed his elbow and sidled in alongside him.

“You’re late.”

“Da, fucking traffic. Why am I here?”

“See the girl, front row, long braided hair.”

“Da.”

“Rios’ kid.”

“I see; she is good, shows potential. Very focused.”

“Yea but this joint aint teaching them anything offensive. She says and they always lose at meets because of it and that they’re less than technically proficient.”

“Maybe not a bad thing losing but proficient that is needed.”

“Losing’s bad. Just watch a bit and see what we can do to ramp up her skill set a bit before this weekend ok?”

“Da, if Barsukh insists.”

The pair watched for an hour and a half before Salem finally couldn’t remain silent any longer. Three times over the Sensei had demonstrated a move incorrectly and the entire class was in turn practicing it incorrectly.

“That’s wrong, right? It’s Kata-Guruma.” Salem whispered to Vasily.

Both men were primarily trained in Combat Sambo, Salem holding a rank of Godan, whereas Vasily was a superb Judoka as well; carrying the rank of Rokudan in both disciplines.

“Da, yes. Very wrong. Is Kata-Guruma and not well executed at all. Rios pays good money for this non-sense?”

“Yea, and for what? I can’t watch this. Hey, excuse me, Wellington Sensei.”

“Barsukh, nyet, nyet wait.” Vasily admonished grasping Elliot’s right elbow.

“No waiting, hands off. Sensei a word?”

The Sensei instructed a student to continue the instruction and walked to where Salem and Tyannikov stood. Both men bowed to the instructor and he returned the courtesy.

“I ask that you hold your questions until class is complete. Do I even know either of you?”

“No, names Salem. I’m here with Nala. Her old man usually brings her. He’s in Fiji tanning. This is a good friend. It won’t wait until after class. _That_ is not Kata-Guruma, Sensei.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s wrong. You’re stepping in feet together like Seoi Nage, that’s wrong; your feet should be spread for better support. Spread wider than your hips.” Salem instructed while demonstrating. “I just don’t want her learning it wrong.”

“And what makes _you_ an authority, the fact that you own a pair of Shitabaki?”

“Barsukh let it go until after.”

“No, I hate arrogant fucks like him. It is incorrect.” Salem railed his voice no longer a polite whisper. What Wellington saw as a small error in detail, Salem, because of his ever present hyper vigilance, perceived as a flaw leading to death. “It’s incorrect Sensei and these folks are all paying damned good money for their kids and themselves to learn it incorrectly. Details keep you alive, bro.”

“Bro? I don’t know what school you’re out of; Salem was it? But your etiquette is horrendous.”

“Dojo of staying alive, and excuse me Bro Sensei but it’s the details, the details that make that happen. Now show ‘em a proper Kata-Guruma.”

“Ok wise guy you know so much come on out here and school me.”

By now the room had grown silent and the all eyes including Nala’s were upon Salem, Vasily and Wellington. The student left in charge cleared the mat and Salem and Vasily bowed and followed the Sensei to the center of the room. Salem looked over at Nala who stared at him wide eyed and surprised but beneath her demeanor Salem read pride in him so he nodded to her and smiled in reassurance.

“This is Seoi Nage.” Salem began.

He performed the move on Vasily twice rapidly to show each side of the Dojo then again very slowly noting the position of his feet. He then performed Kata-Guruma; again twice rapidly then very slowly taking extra time to demonstrate his foot position.

“See the difference Sensei, Seoi Nage feet here, Kata-Guruma I step and take this broad low center of gravity stance, see the difference? Try it on me, my way.”

Vasily stepped aside and the Sensei stepped up. He grabbed at Salem and tried to perform the throw his way and Salem easily countered the move. They went three more times and third third time Salem, frustrated that the man refused to try the move his way, countered with a brutal Ebi-Garmi choke hold. The Sensei tapped out and was furious but Salem tried once again to make him see reason.

“Just _try_ my way. Pride is better left off the mat. No?”

The man came at Salem and this time spread his feet as instructed. Salem allowed the throw.

“Feel the difference? Now again.”

“Maybe, but this is my Dojo, my matt and you’ve no business…”

“Your loss; come on Nala pack up, this guy’s a joke.”

“Look you have no right walking in here and spouting off crap.”

“I have every right to insure my kid gets proper training.”

“Fine you and me, Randori now.”

“Uncle Elliot it’s ok. You don’t need to fight him…”

“I got this, And-A-Half.”

“Barsukh he is Judoka and you are too but at much lower level. Even with his bad habits he’s tough and you can’t use your Sambo to stay alive. This was good lesson. Don’t ruin it with failure. You are…”

“A mean son of a bitch and my Judo will be just fine.”

“Lawson, Higgins referee and for the record Salem, what’s your rank?”

“Godan in Combat Sambo, Sandan in Judo, and I didn’t get mine out of a Cracker Jack box. As for refs let’s even it up and add my man in. He’s Rokudan; Sambo and Judo.”

“Fair enough, Higgins forget it.”

Salem had studied with several men over the years. Giddy trained him in Judo and he was a precise and nurturing teacher. From him Salem acquired his skill at teaching. The man was tough, even harsh at times but Giddy always gave the lessons in a manner that Salem learned them and learned them well.

As for his Sambo, Elliot trained in a private, invitation only Dojo downtown under Vasily when he was in country, and when the big soldier was away, under Vasily’s Russian Sensei Mikhail. There the atmosphere was more violent, more aligned to actual combat scenarios. Most of the students were PMC’s or self- employed rogue mercs. Men were injured, and blood spilled; it was a hard dojo and although Rios regarded it with disdain, it was what men like Salem needed to keep them alive.

They began and Salem easily overwhelmed Sensei Wellington. The more Salem controlled him the more frustrated Wellington became and the more mistakes he made. Finally after taking the teacher down for the fifth time with a flawless Seoi Nage, Salem was through with the lesson and decided to end it. He executed a wickedly fast and powerful Uchi-Mata and following the stricken man down finished it off with a Rear Naked choke hold. While he had the man in his grasp he leaned down and growled into his ear while Nala hovered worriedly over them.

“Now then, while I have your undivided attention Bro, if you ever fuck around with Samantha Rios again I won’t just choke your sad ass out; I’ll fucking break your neck, understood?”

Wellington nodded and Elliot started squeezing.

“Good, have a lovely night and I’ll see you after class when I pick up Nala.”

Vasily, content to allow Salem his moment had stayed away from the two men but once he realized that Salem meant to actually choke the Sensei out he jumped in and tried to pull the smaller man back. He failed and Wellington went limp.

“Damn it, Barsukh!” He yelled dragging Elliot up and away from the stricken man.

“Back off! He’ll be fine.” Elliot snapped shrugging free of Vasily’s grasp. “Hey you there see to your Sensei; get him moving and make sure he doesn’t vomit.”

The class resumed under the highest ranking student, who was now teaching Kata Guruma correctly, without further disruption while Salem and Vasily watched quietly from the sideline. At its conclusion Salem collected Nala and the final details about the weekend tournament and the trio left, Vasily heading straight for his truck and Salem with Nala in tow to his.

“You ok?”

“Yea, Uncle Elliot, you?”

“Oh yea and from now on you’ll get better training ok?”

“Ok. Who was that big man with you?”

“You’ll meet him soon enough. We’re going to my gym to get in a little extra practice. Are you up for it?”

“Your gym; the down town gym that daddy hates?”

“Yea and since daddy hates it this is an extra confidential mission. You have to swear on…let’s say… on my mother’s grave that you will not tell the fat bastard anything about what we do tonight, _especially_ about my friend.”

Nala looked over at Salem in the flickering light of the passing street lamps. She knew from the tone of his voice that he was serious and that this was not just one of their little play missions. He was going to trust her with something major and she was proud of the fact.

“Roger that. Confidential; I swear Dragon One you can trust me.”

“Good, now when we get there just stay close to me; and Nala these guys that train here are like your dad and me and the team, only some of them aren’t exactly nice, there well, a little less than still human. So if anything really crazy goes down, guns drawn, knives anything like that you just stay with me or my friend and do exactly what we say ok.”

“Roger that. Stay close and keep my head down, my mouth shut and my eyes and ears open.”

“Perfect. We’re here, grab your gear and come on. Oh and no names in there ok. Barsukh and And-A-Half.”

“Roger that too.”

The gym went silent when Nala walked in. She followed Salem over to a spot along the wall ignoring the stares of the men and dropped her bag beside his. The place was grim at best. Gray peeling paint sloughed from the walls, the mat was dingy and well worn. Stains dotted it and Nala was certain they were blood. It smelled of sweat, leather and mildew but she was intrigued, despite its shoddy condition, by its atmosphere. There were heavy bags and speed bags, as well as weight lifting gear scattered around the space and across the large bay a boxing ring. After a few moments the activity resumed and the place became a cacophony of cursing, fists pounding leather and instructors yelling commands. Salem stripped off his tee shirt, slipped into his Uwagi and tied his belt while Nala took off her shoes and tightened up her braid. Then they walked back over toward the large mat and met up with Elliot’s friend and another older man both of whom were wearing Sambo attire.

“Barsukh, are you sure this is a good idea? A little girl in here? Is bad place for her no?” The old man asked.

“No she’s cool. No worries. And-A-Half this is Mikhail, this is his gym, he is my Sambo Sensei.”

They bowed to one another and Salem nodded toward Vasily.

 “And this,” Salem hesitated he wasn’t sure he should trust the girl with this large of a secret and debated lying to her. “This is Vasily Tyannikov and in here you will call him only Sensei, understood?”

The little girl looked up at the big Russian her disdain plain upon her youthful face.

“Nala?” Salem prodded confused by her silence.

“Names, Barsukh.” She scolded. “So you’re the Old Bear?” She finally asked without looking away from Vasily’s dark eyes.

“Yes.” He replied struck by her fearless demeanor.

She began to bow and as Vasily began to reciprocate she stepped forward and landed a powerful right palm strike to the man’s crotch, followed by a front snap kick to his face as he doubled forward. Finally as he stumbled backwards to regroup she lunged in, grabbed his left sleeve, yanked him forward, swept his left leg, took him to the floor and finished him with a rear naked choke hold.

“That, you sorry son of a bitch, I can call him that right, Barsukh? Is for breaking my Dragon One’s arm! And while I have your undivided attention, if you ever hurt him again I’ll break your fucking neck. Copy that?”

Vasily tapped out and she released him. He rolled to his feet, stepped back, shook out his neck then turned to Elliot grinning broadly.

“Мой Бог, Барсук! Маленькая девушка - барсук также!”

“You better believe it you sorry fucker!” Nala snarled staring into Vasily’s eyes still alert in her ready stance.

“And she speaks Russian?”

Elliot could only shrug and look apologetic.

“Fast learner, what can I say Old Bear, what can I say?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Of Cossacks and Kids

**_ LITTLE MISS BALL BREAKER _ **

**_ Chapter Four _ **

**_ Of Cossacks and Kids _ **

 

 

 

 

(Наум: comfort

Костя: steadfast

дракон Один : Dragon One

            моль– moth

            молькпламени: moth to flame

            Небольшая Моль: Little moth

           

_NOTE: I know that the game came out probably later than this story but I guess that’s just a bit of the AU for you._

 

**_ Of Cossacks and Kids _ **

 

Salem and Tyannikov taught Nala several new moves, corrected Sensei Wellington’s errors and made the young girl drill them until they felt she’d committed them to muscle memory. It was slow process and by the time the trio finished practicing, it was one in the morning and Nala was running on excitement and slowly waning adrenalin. Despite the initial oddity of her presence in the dank Dojo she’d become the star pupil of the evening. Many of the hardened men approached her and applauded her focus and skills as well as to congratulate her for taking Vasily down. Salem too was proud of the outcome. He walked a fine line when it came to how much and what he taught the young girl and to see his efforts paying off buoyed his heart. She was indeed becoming a little soldier. Although Rios allowed the girl to play PMC with the group Salem knew that the idea of his daughter finding their way of life engaging and on some levels even fun disturbed Tyson. He’d much rather she played with the endless stream of Barbies that Samantha and her parents provided her with.

Vasily noted the hour and tried to beg out of the promised beers arguing that Nala needed to get home and to bed.

“Look Barsukh, you buy me beers tomorrow. Nala needs to get to bed. School tomorrow. Nyet?”

“Nyet, Uncle E. I’m fine. I’m hungry. I’m… my heads all full of new stuff. Buy Sensei beers. Look how tired he is and he got beat up too. Dragon One pleeee-ase. Besides I need a Monster.”

Salem stopped walking and stared down at the girl. She needed a Monster about as much as he needed a Monster and he knew if either of them drank one of the caffeine loaded drinks there would be no sleep that night.

“Half a Monster and we hit my place to party. It’s closer and the bars are closing anyway and besides, if your old man found out I had Vasily over he’d kill me.”

“Deal! Sensei you gonna ride with us, you can be the air guard, or are we gonna convoy?”

Both men started laughing and Vasily shook his head at the girl.

“Outside Dojo call me Vasily, and I’ll ride if that’s ok with my Barsukh.”

“Can he, can he, can he?”

“Ok, ok, And-A-half. Air guard he is. And we need some other name to call him. Like I said if your old man finds out we’re hanging with him and he’ll hang us. Put on your thinking cap kiddo and come up with something.”

Nala squealed with glee and skipped ahead of the men to Salem’s truck. He pushed the remote to unlock the truck’s doors and the pair stepped off behind her.

“I hope your car’ll be ok here Old Bear. You know it’s not the best neighborhood.”

“Don’t care. I’ll just get my stuff out from the trunk, just one bag, and my gun cases. The car is rental car.”

“Were you packing inside tonight?”

“Foolish question Barsukh. Go in _there_ unarmed; I do not think so. You?”

“Always. We’re here. See you in a few. Want me to drive around to you?”

“Da that would be good.”

Twenty minutes later with a green Monster, a bag of spicy beef jerky and a case of beer in hand the trio stepped off the elevator on Salem’s floor. Nala grabbed his keys and hustled ahead to open the door for the men. They slipped in and Salem made for the kitchen with the beer.

“Hey And-A-Half, shower, start it and get ready to clean up. I’ll grab you something to wear and turn down the bed. Here’s your Monster. Half, Nala, only half.”

“Roger that.” She replied chewing on a slice of jerky and taking the Monster from his hand. “Gimme a beer for Vasily too. I’ll give it to him on my way.”

Salem did and the girl ran back into the living room.

“Here, Vasily, Barsukh is putting away the beer. You’re lucky. He cleaned on Tuesday. Usually this place is a holy wreck from hell. Dad has to beat him into cleaning it up. Remotes are there and stereo there and… oh well it shouldn’t take long. He even threw out the moldy left overs so the fridge is empty, means the beer will fit in; so yea, he’ll be right out. See you in a few; I have to take a shower. Do you need the bathroom?

“No, Nala, and thank you for asking. See you soon.”

Vasily watched the girl bouned off for the bathroom and grinned. Rios would have his hands full, as she grew older. The big Russian did not have children but he was a good judge of character and he knew that nothing Rios could do or say would ever part the child from Elliot. He would need a pet name for her and he wanted to make certain it was a perfect fit.

“Hey gimme a minute, Old Bear. I need to get Nala some clothes.”

“Take time Barsukh, take time. I will inspect your home.”

Salem rolled his eyes and groaned glad that he’d cleaned the place up then headed for his room. Once there he dug around in his dresser. The drawers were organized and that was a rare event so it took him opening and closing three before he found an old pair of basket-ball shorts and his well-worn long sleeved dragon tee shirt from back in ’93. It was, at one time, his favorite piece of clothing and he refused to give it up. He let it unfold and sighed. If he let Nala wear it he’d never get it back.

“Oh well, old shirt friend, you’ll be going to a good little owner. Take good care of her.”

He closed the drawer and made for the bathroom. Sighing he knocked on the door.

“Hey And-A-Half, you in yet, naked?”

The door creaked open and she stuck out a hand. “Yup, just gimme ‘em here. Thanks. Be out soon, this fucking mop of hair you and mom love takes forever to wash.” The hand retreated and the door clicked shut.

“Stop cursing! Be careful! Don’t slip!” Elliot hollered through the barrier.

“I have taken a shower before, Dragon One and I have ten more free cursing days and when can I cut my hair off?”

“Never!”

Back in the living room Salem found Vasily looking around at his meager possessions. The big man held the photo of Rios bear hugging him after he’d gotten lost in the jungle. Elliot hesitated and watched the play of emotion on Vasily’s face. He seemed intrigued or possibly concerned so before he could comment Salem took the photo from his hand and laughed to break to tension.

“Bad day. Well couple of weeks. We jumped in over fucking Venezuela in a fucking storm. Enough said, right? You know how well I parachute. The guys went the right way and, me the dumb ass proverbial fuck up Elliot, well he got blown way off course. It took me nearly two weeks to walk outta that fucking hell hole. I was snake bit, right shoulder smashed, again, and damn near starved to death. Rios convinced Dalton to wait for me at the extraction point. Got lucky I guess. Some embedded photo-fuck snapped that.”

“Looks like he was glad to see you.”

“Yea, glad, damn near crushed my fractured up ribs showing me.” Elliot drawled tiredly. “Can’t have love without pain, right?”

Elliot set the photo back on the end table and plopped down onto the leather sofa as Vasily settled into the recliner.

“Christ I’m beat. Taking care of a kid is tough work.”

Vasily chuckled. “Taking care of _that one_ is tough work Barsukh. That one is handful. She is tough. She is strong willed. She will grow to be good lady. You’re doing fine job.”

“Nah it’s all Rios. He’s a good dad. If I’d a had a dad like him I’d be a whole different animal, not the fuck up that I am.”

“Barsukh you are not fuck up. It hurts me when you say such things.”

“You’re biased and you don’t spend a whole lot of time around me, Old Bear. If you were stuck with me 24/7 like Tyse is you’d see.”

“Barsukh this maybe will be surprise for you, maybe no but if you’d let me I would spend more time here stateside. If you’d forget this fear of telling the Fat One we are friends I would spend all the time I could with you.”

“He’d come un-glued.”

“He has no right to control who you see.”

“Right.”

“I, this confuses Vasily. Rios likes my team, you see them many times each year. He, tell me when Barsukh, when was the last time he beat you?”

Salem slammed back the rest of his beer, took Vasily’s empty and headed for the kitchen for fresh ones. He needed time to come up with a lie. The big mercenary was right Rios did control him with a heavy hand but he wasn’t ready to admit it.

“Here, he only does that shit when I ask for it and believe me Old Bear I do push his buttons. It’s just how we roll.”

“Da, like last month…”

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what Barsukh? Giddy talked to Ilya. Giddy told him Rios broke your nose again. For what? You went late to work, you had a bad weekend and when you went to him for help he sent you away, then you fall apart and he beats you for not being well enough to make it to work? I hear the stories Barsukh.” He studied Salem as his words settled in. “All these years and this is first time I come to your home.”

“I’m sorry. And you’ve never knocked the shit outta one a your guys, please. And this dump, it’s not much of a home to invite anyone to. Just another hovel in a long string of hovels.”

“It’s good home. You are frightened of losing him. I know he is your life. I know that for you, he and I have different places in your heart but this…this…how do I say it; this wall he keeps you behind and from me it angers me. What is he afraid of? That Vasily, me, I will carry you away from him to Russia. Tell me Little Badger, how any times have _I_ hurt you? Once on bad night for me. Once when I was coming apart, once and I regret my actions every time I look in mirror. Once and still you won’t let me into your life because the fat one cannot forgive me that one night. Or is it himself he cannot forgive for letting me hurt you? That is the true problem I think. He has guilty conscience. I am patient man but this situation angers me.” He spat out angrily, then stood and paced back and forth in front of a stunned Salem. Finally he sat down again and spoke in a softer gentler voice. “I am sorry Little Badger. We had good night tonight. The night though is for ваша Небольшая Моль, not for Vasily to bitch. I am sorry.”

“Ah, Небольшая Моль, my little moth, yea she is. That’s a perfect name for her Old Bear. She’s always been like that with me. Молькпламени, a moth to the flame, like me to her old man, and you to me and me to you. Fuck I just hope we all don’t fly too fucking close, we’ll all get burned for sure. Need a beer?”

“Da.”

Vasily watched Salem walk to the kitchen, noting that he was limping slightly on his right leg. Wellington had lost the sparring match but Elliot hadn’t come away un-injured. Vasily hated to see the younger man hurt and as far as he was concerned Salem was hurt far too often. As for their discussion, he knew Elliot well enough to see that the conversation was over. He knew as well that for Salem to finally bring him into his home was a huge step toward acknowledging to Rios that the pair were actually very close. Salem found ways to spend time and train with Vasily when he was stateside and when the SSC team was on vacation the younger man traveled to where ever Vasily was staying in Europe. All this a well-guarded secret from Tyson. But Vasily was growing weary of the game. Salem was an important part of his life and he wanted more interaction with him. He listened to Salem batter the bathroom door to hurry Nala up and sighed. Maybe this little talk would push him in the right direction. All he could do was hope.

Ten minutes later Nala came out of the bathroom dressed in the clothes Salem had given her. She stood in front of the two men and stuck her arms out the sides, the Monster in her right fist and a hair brush in the left, and slowly twirled in a circle.

“I love them Dragon One. This shirt is so soft and how come I’ve never seen it before? This dragon is incredible. Can I keep it? It has flaming sleeves like your arm tattoos. And these shorts are so red and comfy, but I had to pull the string thingy like to here to get them to stay up and when can I get a tattoo and…”

“Gimme the Monster.” Salem ordered, holding out his hand. “And no tattoos till you’re like forty.”

“Here, half just like we agreed.” She groaned disappointedly, “And forty, really? Try sixteen with a parent’s signature Dragon One. As for this hair, you try and get the damned knots smoothed out, mister _I love your long thick hair_. And all we have is your little brush, which I had to pick your icky hair out of and best of all we do not have the tangle spray, Dragon One. So I say we just snip, snip, snip and mom can just bitch when she gets home. All she ever does is bitch anyway so what’s the biggy deal and…”

“No more Monster for you, ever! Now come ‘ere and sit on the foot rest thing. Jesus Christ and fuck me twice, And-A-Half you’re rattling off words faster than my new Galil fires rounds. Sit down and hold still.”

Nala sat down with an exasperated huff and Salem went to work brushing through her mop of black hair. Vasily watched transfixed at the gentleness Salem showed with the girl. Her hair truly was a thick unruly mess and the big Russian couldn’t fault her for wanting to cut to a more manageable length.

“So the shirt? Stop; I want to play the game.”

Before Salem could answer the small girl launched from the stool and grabbed the television remote and the blue game controller off of the table. She clicked the buttons and the screen popped on showing the introduction of a video game called Army of Two.

“Continue with your detangling op, Dragon One, I have tangos to slay. Oh the shirt and shorts, mine now right?”

“Yea yours, slay away.”

“Yes! Vasily you think I should cut my hair, right. Gotcha you little son of a bitch. Yea go ahead and stick your little head out there again. Yes! No, I don’t want to pick up the Remington, damn it! Hair Old Bear, short right. Hey, wait for it you fat asssed slug. I’ll tell you when and how to advance. Ooh yea, head shot, again head shot, oh yea, come on already advance, fatty. No I do not want to pick up…no wait, oh yea, I’ll will just take that RPG and ba-zing, look at that, torched you up you little fucker. Come on fatty watch my back! I’ll take that MMG and put it to work, draw some aggro bro, cover me, come on. We need to get up high to waste these bastards. So Vasily, hair long or short?”

“Will you stop wiggling while you shoot!”

“Sue me Salem and gimme back my Monster. Oh yea, I am an MMG slaughter machine. Yea baby dismounting and moving up. Come ‘ere fatty. Monster, Salem; hair, Vasily?”

Salem sighed and sat back defeated. He handed her the Monster and threw up his hands.

“Oh shit I’m hit! They shot me. Where’d that come from, goddamned sniper!”

“Hey I resemble that remark, And-A-Half.”

“So sue _me_. Come on fatty this hurts like a bitch, shit, I need some help here. Ah, ow, ah come on, come on, hurry up blue line you're almost there; owy, Dragon One stop pulling! Get the sniper, get the sniper, just chill…wait for it…send it. Ha ha free at last, regroup, and ding dong all clear. Hair, Vasily?”

Vasily just stared at the smiling girl. He couldn’t quite wrap his head around what he’d just witnessed. Before him sat a hardened operator gently drawing a hairbrush through a little girls hair as she played her way through a violent video game cheering as she annihilated dozens of adversaries with nothing short of glee. It was wrong on more levels than he could count.

“Short.”

“What!”

“Yes! Take that Dragon One. I’m getting the scissors! Here Vasily you try. Just hit the, here I’ll do it. Back, restart check point, ok here you go, this is aim, this is shoot and that’s all you need to get started. Yes, short hair! Jesus Christ and fuck me twice short at last!”

“You don’t know where…”

“Drawer next to the dishwasher.”

“Damn it! Gimme that controller you Russian prick.”

Vasily held the device away from Salem’s reach and grinned.

“No, I just shot two, no wait four. I’m getting better, no getting shot! Nyet, nyet, help, how do I get the fat one to help me?”

Salem leaned back into the sofa and shook his head. He couldn’t believe Vasily had agreed to cut Nala’s hair.

“He’d sooner see you dead, Old Bear.”

“What? Ach, I’m dead.”

“Not as dead as I’m gonna be when Tyse gets home and Nala’s hair is short.”

“No worries Vasily will fix it.”

Nala returned with the scissors and two beers. If nothing else Vasily thought, she is a thoughtful child. She dished out the beers and sat back down on her little foot rest. Then smugly handed the scissors to Salem.

“Start cutting.”

Salem looked to Vasily.

“Here, dead already I am.” He said softly while handing the controller to Salem. “Nala, Небольшая Моль, you have some Russian but do you know what this means?”

“Nyet.”

“Means Little Moth. Moth is very special insect. Moth is secretive, loves the darkness, but loves to the light so is drawn always to flame. You and Barsukh are like moth and flame nyet?”

“Da.”

“I think maybe short hair would be easier for you, Небольшая Моль but I think too that you need permission from your mother or…”

“Nyet, no Vasily she’ll never…”

“Soldiers do not whine. Soldiers follow orders and respect their commanders and find ways to get their objective met no matter what.”

“My mom is not my com…”

“She is your мама, without her consent this is bad plan. Your дракон Один, my Небольшая Барсукwill suffer for this decision. Do you want him to suffer?”

Nala sighed heavily and set the scissors on the coffee table. She didn’t want Salem to suffer her mother’s wrath. Vasily was right. She looked into his dark eyes and tried to read his thoughts. Salem had taught her that seeing a man’s true feelings could keep her alive. Being able to read enemies thoughts was just as important as being able to shoot straight. What she saw in his eyes surprised her.

“Roger that Old Bear. Can you just braid it Uncle Elliot?”

“Sure sweetie. How?”

“The French braids, two into one, I like how that looks.”

Once again Vasily watched Salem work Nala’s hair. In no time he wove the thick damp mess into two French braids then somehow into one. The hair cutting situation seemed to be under control and Nala finally seemed to be ready for bed.

“Come on kiddo I’ll carry you in.” Salem said lifting her up from the foot rest. “Tell Vasily good night.”

She flicked a weak wave in Tyannikov’s direction then rested her head on Salem’s shoulder as the pair headed away to the bedroom.

Salem returned and Vasily smiled at him.

“She is sleeping?”

“Yea and if you don’t mind I’m right behind her. You want the couch? Rios likes that chair but…”

“No, is good comfortable. Just a blanket?”

“Sure.”

Salem returned with a blanket and gave it to Vasily. He took it and settled into the plush recliner.

“See you in the morning. Six-ish. Have to get to Rios’ and then to the school.”

“Da Barsukh. Sleep good.”

“I will. Not alone tonight, always helps.”

An hour or so later Vasily stirred awake. He didn’t move a muscle but just watched and listened. Nala was up and had Salem’s phone in hand. He could only hear her side of the conversation but it left little to figure out.

“Daddy?”

“Hey peach, it’s late you should be in bed?”

“Yup. Five hour difference.”

“Where’s your uncle?”

“Sleeping.”

Vasily could see her standing over Elliot. She gently brushed his hair from his cheek then tugged the tread bare blanket higher onto his shoulder.

“I’m taking really good care of him Daddy. He had bad dreams last night but we got through ok. I got him settled like you taught me. Are you having fun?”

“Yea, Peach we are, but you have school tomorrow.”

“I know. Me and Uncle Elliot and his friend trained Judo until late. I have all kinds of new moves.”

“Salem’s friend?”

“Yea, we’re at Uncle Elliot’s he cleaned so we bunked here tonight.”

“What friend, Nala?”

“Oh, Костя, КостяНаум. He’s from the downtown gym.”

“Is he safe?”

“Костя (Kostay) of course. I just wanted you to know Uncle Elliot’s ok. That I have his six ok? He’s taking good care of me. He’s really proud of how he cleaned too, so when you get home can you please tell him. He’s always glad when you say he did something good. Love you and I miss you.”

“Roger that, I will Peach. Thanks, miss you too and I’ll see you soon. Papa Tank One out.”

She set the phone back down then turned to leave. Vasily stirred to get her attention. When she turned to him he sat up a bit and smiled at her.

“КостяНаум, steadfast comfort; thank you; is good name Небольшая Моль. I am, for him that.”

“You are and I am little but I see things.”

“Da, what do you see?”

“I see that maybe you want to be with your Barsukh like Secour is with his friend Zac. And Ilya is with Seth, Daddy won’t ever let that happen though. Makes me sad. My Dragon One is so lonely. You should fight harder, Kostay for what you love. You are a Cossack, nyet? Cossacks, I just looked them up when I was looking for a name for you, I guess they don’t lose. Be a Cossack again, ok.”

Then she was gone, leaving Vasily to wonder what or how it was that children managed to have so much insight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
